


Nighttime Ride Along

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Police, squad car conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan takes Peter along with him on a shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Ride Along

“Peter stop touching that!” Jordan told him.

“What?!?” Peter replied incredulously.

“I told you; you could ride along as long as you behaved yourself. Now could you please stop touching every damn button on the dash?”

“Fine! I’m just a little curious is all. Now when do we start catching bad guys?”

“We don’t have any bad guys to catch. We are just hanging out on the highway waiting for speeders.”

“So no big police chase?” Peter seemed disappointed.

“Sorry to break your heart babe.” Jordan replied.

Peter slumped back into his seat.

“You know it gets pretty quiet out here. No cars for hours. You could help me break in the backseat.” Jordan said with a wry smile. 

Peter perked up at that, “Well why didn’t you say so officer?”

Jordan leaned over and kissed Peter. “That’s just a preview mister. If there are no cars in an hour I might work on making you a very happy man tonight.” He gave Peter a few more kisses and then went back to watching the road.

Peter on the other hand was working on ways to distract him.


End file.
